Electric motors from the field of the present invention are used especially to power fans. They are generally mounted via the stator bushing on fastening walls or load-bearing structures, which makes an effective cooling difficult. The power range and the service life of the electric motor are dictated among other things also by the component temperatures achieved in operation, especially that of the integrated motor electronics, electrical power components, bearing and motor drive unit components. For this reason, an adequate and long-lasting cooling of the components is of great importance.